


Two hearts beat as one

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night, Training, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, contrast, darkness and lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Freed is doing some sword routines outside at night, unaware that he's got audience until Laxus shows himself. It's captivating to watch his boyfriend train.





	Two hearts beat as one

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Valentine's Day thingy I had written for this year! And this one got posted on time actually, at least on tumblr haha. It was inspired by a dear anon that send me a headcanon about Freed liking to train when it's dark and that Laxus loves watching him (especially when he's doing his sword routines).
> 
> And also because Freed likes to train in tank top and jogging pants like this hue *insert eye emoji*.
> 
> Anyway it's something short and fluffy and I hope you enjoy/enjoyed it! I'll also post a nsfw thing for belated Valentine's so look out for it! ;D

Freed was one with the night. His movements were smooth and powerful all the same as he swung his sword towards an enemy only the rune mage could see before his inner eye, and Laxus watched the play from his spot under one of the nearest trees.

The dragon slayer doubted that Freed had taken note of his approach already. His boyfriend was one of the most observant men he knew but he’d come out here with quiet footsteps and since this was one of their common, undisturbed training places it was pretty safe to assume that nobody else would come here.

Except them.

The slight pit was very close to the apartment they had begun to share a few months ago. It had been exciting to move in together, even if they’d been spending more time together than apart from one another before this change already. Laxus fondly remembered the smile on Freed’s face when they laid in the bed of their own home for the first night, and he remembered the happiness in his own heart. It was special. It was something that, once upon a time, he never thought he was going to have some time in the future.

With Freed, so much had changed step by step. His approach, their friendship and now their relationship. They all were steps in a very, very important line of his life.

Laxus leaned against the tree, the crust pressing against his thickly muscular arms but he cared little. A light breeze was rustling through the branches and the grass, and through Freed’s long hair. His boyfriend had pulled it up into a pony tail liked he sometimes did and Laxus more than approved of it.

Another small grin came to his face; he loved how this hair style looked on Freed but he also loved to take advantage of the bared skin of his neck. It belonged to the most sensitive parts on the captain’s body, he had learned that pretty early, and it was just perfect to give attention to it. Watching Freed like this always made him want to give him those neck kisses. A lot of them.

And then there was Freed’s sleeveless shirt. It put his arms on display, muscles flexing with every pose Freed fell into. It was hot, to say it bluntly. Laxus was most likely one of the people who knew best what strength lingered in those arms, too; or perhaps he did know best out of them all.

Casual looked great on his boyfriend, and Laxus was free to admire it every day just like Freed did with him.

Every single aspect of the sight that he witnessed was perfection, and the dragon slayer knew that he could just stand here and do nothing else but watch for a while.

Freed was the dark sky, and he was the lightning. Together they created something intimidating yet mesmerizing. They created a storm so intense that it would take more than much effort to tame them, if it was possible at all, and it was the perfect reflection of what was going on in their hearts.

Their hearts were one, and their feelings were a powerful storm that nobody would ever be able to contain.

Laxus thought that it was a pretty nice metaphor, actually. It was kitschy, very much so, and Laxus Dreyar didn’t often allow himself to have kitschy thoughts, but it was true. Although that had changed as well ever since he’s become more and more aware of the feelings Freed and him shared.

Huh, love really did some unexpected things to people.

Abandoning this thought for now, Laxus’ gaze swerved back to his boyfriend and orange eyes observed attentively.

Freed’s face was stern, brows furrowed and teeth seemingly clenched slightly as he brought his sword forward in a straight movement, slashing the air. The rune mage emitted a quiet, rumbling sound when exerting his attack before he went rigid for a moment out of nowhere.

Laxus was about to wonder if something was wrong when suddenly Freed turned exactly towards where he was standing, the tip of his sword pointing into his direction. The swordsman’s expression was untamed for only a split-second and the dragon slayer realized that he must have stepped on a branch or made some other kind of noise because it was quite apparent that he had somehow gotten his boyfriend’s attention.

“ _Laxus_ \- it’s you.” The sword got lowered, no longer pointing towards the blond man, and Freed dragged the back of his free hand along his forehead. “Did you try to sneak up on me?”

The blond huffed at that. And had he seen Freed’s right eye gleam through his bangs for a single heartbeat when he’d spun around in surprise? He really must have caught his boyfriend off guard. “Nah,” Laxus shrugged, then casually pushed himself off the tree he’d been leaning against. It took a moment for him to expand his response. “I was watching you.”

“Watching me?” Freed blinked once. He began walking towards the broader-built man, the statement sinking in. “For how long have you been here?”

It wasn’t all too obvious on Freed’s face but Laxus had learned to read the little alterations in his expressions. He almost chuckled seeing the tiny little frown that indicated that, probably, the Raijinshuu’s captain wasn’t really amused that somebody had been able to sneak up on him like that without him noticing for a while. “A couple of minutes.”

“Huh.”

“You were pretty concentrated.”

“I usually am. And that usually doesn’t keep me from paying attention to my surroundings.”

“Right.” Laxus gave a small grin, his gaze running over his boyfriend’s entire appearance. The darkness made it harder to see any detail but he could still see enough.

Freed raised a brow at that. Laxus wasn’t exactly being subtle. “Was it enthralling?”

“Yea,” Laxus replied without hesitation, his grin widening. “Pretty much.”

At that, the rune mage snorted but his lips curved. “And did you plan on revealing yourself anytime soon or would you just have disappeared again?”

Freed had turned away and begun to collect his water bottle mid-sentence, with Laxus following him. It was the blond’s turn to blink before he stopped behind Freed and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, well… I knew that you were out training so I headed down here.” He realized that this wasn’t exactly answering Freed’s question, and he deserved the look of wonder his mate was giving him.

Laxus just hadn’t thought that Freed would unintentionally bring his second ulterior motive to the surface so quick. Because there was another explanation than just being interested to watch his boyfriend’s sexy training.

“Is everything alright?” Sword and water bottle in his safe grasp, the rune mage looked at him, taking a step closer. He tilted his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed softly.

And Laxus didn’t nod, instead he averted his eyes, suddenly grateful for the dark time of night. “It’s a few minutes past midnight now.”

Freed still wasn’t catching on it. Laxus couldn’t blame him.

So he finally continued, “It’s a few minutes past midnight so, uh, Happy Valentine’s day, Freed.” He was still not looking at his boyfriend, cheeks heated up softly. It was the first Valentine’s day they would be spending as a couple and even though none of them really cared much about such made up event days, Laxus knew that they both wanted it to be special nevertheless.

Oh all the things that changed.

It didn’t take long for Freed’s puzzled expression to change. Lips would curl into a smile, and the same warmth came to his cheeks as well. “That’s… quite cute.”

That just had Laxus pout. And pouting Laxus was amusing and precious at the same time, so Freed’s eyes glinted with merriment, lips tugged into a gentle smirk for a single moment before turning back into the previous smile.

But then the rune mage made his point by leaning up so he could press a kiss to the corner of the taller man’s mouth and it successfully baited Laxus to turn his head and look at him again.

The words had caught Freed off guard but Laxus saw the smile on his face that was as genuine and loving as it tended to be when he was smiling at him like this, and in the end it educed a similar one from the lightning mage.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Laxus,” the greenet muttered back, just loud enough for the dragon slayer to hear, before Freed sneaked his arms around the blond’s waist, sword and bottle still in his hands.

As they stood in the small pit like this, surrounded by trees, they just kept looking into each other’s eyes for a moment before almost simulatenously leaning in to turn the peck Freed had given Laxus before into a real kiss.

Lips moved slowly and eyelids naturally fluttered shut as they melted against one another as though it was the easiest thing in the world. Laxus’ arms found their way around his boyfriend’s frame as well, one hand of his moving through strands of green hair and when Freed tilted his head he responded by tugging him as close as possible, their bodies pressed against one another as the kiss sent warmth through him in slow passion.

The light of the almost full moon shone through some of the tree crowns, being the only source of light in that area right now. It softly illumanted single parts of the pit, spotting the ground; Freed and Laxus weren’t part of it, hidden in the shadows of the night with their foreheads briefly resting against each other to catch a brief pause and silent smiles blooming.

But they didn’t need the light of the moon to guide them anyway, for they already were darkness and lightning intertwined.


End file.
